


Spring Break

by axolotl119



Series: Hades College AU [5]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Pure fluff honestly, also im actually posting from my laptop and not my phone a miracle, but also im here to reinvigorate this tag, i just think its nice when they sleep, once again they sleep at the end, this is just, wrote it as a gift for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl119/pseuds/axolotl119
Summary: Hypnos and Zagreus spend the first day of Spring Break together.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades College AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemtoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemtoka/gifts).



> I started writing this, got writers block halfway thru, then was like no i finish! for my friend jems sake! anyway i hope y'all enjoy. as always, comments and kudos allow the writing factory to keep going :)

It had been decided, at some point, that Spring Break was going to be the highlight of this spring semester. At least, Hypnos seemed to have decided this, and to that end was buzzing excitedly about places to visit around the city from his position on Zag’s bed. Meg, Dusa, and Than were all going to spend their break at home, but Zag had work (and wanted to avoid his father) and Hypnos had decided to stay with him (and avoid his own family). 

  


“We could… go to ikea!” Hypnos suggested cheerily. “That’s an easy way to spend the day! And! They have some nice stuff there for your dorm.”

  


Zagreus rolled his eyes fondly. “You mean, they have things you like that you’ll keep in my room for ‘safekeeping’.”

  


“Mm, better your room than mine.” Hypnos responded absentmindedly. “I share mine with Meg and Dusa but you have your own room. And bathroom! We should get one of those toothbrush holder things.”

  


“We?” Zag asked, with a slight smile on his face.

  


“But not today!” Hypnos continued, seemingly not noticing Zag’s interruption. “I have ballet class in…” He checked the time on his phone. “20 minutes!” He hopped off the bed smoothly, in the graceful manner which Zag felt contradicted his lanky and somewhat gangly form.

  


Thanatos would be the first person to argue that his brother was not, in fact, graceful, so maybe that was just the romantic affection speaking.

  


After Hypnos left. Zag sat back in his chair and frowned. What was he supposed to do for the next hour or so anyway?

  


He sat up straight when he got an idea.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“And we’re done! Don’t forget to practice between now and next week, don’t leave anything behind, modern dance starts in ten minutes for anyone interested!”

  


Hypnos started. Had it really been an hour? Holy fuck! He hadn’t been paying attention. He sighed and went to pick up his8 duffel bag from the lockers lining the large room that was now being cleared for modern dance. 

  


Standing next to his duffel bag and looking slightly out of place among the taller and leaner participants of ballet class was his boyfriend. When he noticed Hypnos, Zag brightened and waved excitedly, as thought Hypnos hadn’t already been walking toward him.

  


“Hey Zag!” Hypnos greeted, slightly confused. “What are you doing here?”

  


Zag flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well- I didn’t really have anything to do, and I know you love ballet, and I’ve never really seen you practice or anything, so… I came here to check it out.”

  


Hypnos  _ awww _ -ed. “You came here for me?” He cooed. 

  


Zag’s flush deepened. “I was curious, mate.” After a slight pause he added, “You looked really good out there. You’re the best one there!”

  


Hypnos chuckled slightly as he took a swig of water from his water bottle. “Didn’t you just say you don’t know anything about ballet?”

  


Zag scratched the back of his head and scrunched up his face. “... I didn’t say I knew  _ nothing _ about ballet?”

  


“Oh?” Hypnos probed.

  


“I… usedtobeinballet.” Zagreus admitted, looking away.

  


“ _ No!”  _ Hypnos responded, surprised and curious.

  


Zag nodded. “I wasn’t very good at it but back when I was little…”

  


Hypnos swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and placed his other hand in Zag’s as the two of them began to walk out.

  


“Not the tutu!” Hypnos laughed as the two of them waited at the streetlight. 

  


“Yes! Yes the tutu!” Zag cried as he waved around a photo on his phone. “My mom ADORED the tutu. She almost had it framed!”

  


“No!”

  


“Yes!”

  


Hypnos bent over as he continued laughing even harder. Zag huffed for a couple of seconds, then soon joined Hypnos in laughing. The walking sign turned on and a couple of people passed, but they didn’t notice. Eventually their laughter paused, then Hypnos looked at Zag and the two of them burst into laughter again.

  


Somehow the two of them made it to Hypnos’ dorm, where Zag flopped on Meg’s bed and waited as Hypnos changed out of his ballet outfit and put his stuff away. Then, they finally decided what they were going to do for the rest of the day (get some food, go to Zag’s dorm, and watch the rest of Zag’s favorite TV show, which he’d been slowly showing Hypnos in between assignments and classes and study sessions (dates?)).

  


Halfway through the second episode of the third season (the best season, in Zag’s opinion), Zag thought about Hypnos and ballet class and performances, but tried his hardest to push all of it to the back of his mind. Now was the time for the fun magical show he’d grown up watching, not thinking about… any of that. After a couple more minutes, he paused the show and used the now-empty popcorn bowl as an excuse to go to the kitchen and think as he stared at the microwave.

  


The thoughts in his brain were solid enough-  _ Hypnos really is very good at ballet, he said that he’d done performances in high school, he seems to really like it-  _ but there was…  _ something _ underscoring all of it that had Zag confused. What was his brain trying to tell him?

  


The microwave  _ ding! _ ed and Zag started, accidentally banging his wrist on the counter and cursing slightly as he cradled the injured wrist close to his body.

  


“Is everything okay over there?” Hypnos called from the living room.

  


“Yes!” Zag squeaked out quickly. “Everything’s fine!”

  


There was a slight pause, then Hypnos responded with a slightly bemused, “Oooookay.”

  


Zag shook his wrist off then grabbed the bag of popcorn, carefully opening the still-smoking bag and dumping its contents into the bowl. He carried it back to the living room after stuffing a handful in his mouth, then set it down next to Hypnos and sat back down. 

  


His brain finally quieted down enough for him to enjoy the show, laughing at the bits he’d seen a million times and just in general enjoying the company of his boyfriend. 

  


Then, he went, “Oh!” as his thoughts finally coalesced into something more solid.

  


“Hypnos!” He turned to his half-asleep boyfriend and shook him awake slightly. “Hypnos, you really like ballet, right?”

  


“Wha?” Hypnos replied, incoherent.

  


“Ballet! You like it a lot, right?” Zag asked, eagerly.

  


“Yeah…?” Hypnos responded, confused.

  


“So… there’s a program where you can take like, actual one-on-one ballet classes! One of my professors was talking about it.” Zag considered it a little more, then added, “You have to audition but you’re so good I’m sure you’ll get in.”

  


Hypnos shifted positions and turned to look at Zag. “Isn’t that… a whole degree program? Zag, I’m barely doing the bare minimum in my  _ current _ degree program. Taking the shuttle to go to classes everyday at a whole other campus… it sounds like a  _ lot _ of  _ work _ .”

  


Zag considered this for a couple of seconds, then responded, “Hey if you apply for ballet then… I’ll apply for double bass.”

  


“No way! You haven’t played in four years!” Hypnos shot Zag an incredulous look.

  


“No… but! Application cycle just ended, so we have like 11 months to prepare. I’m sure I’ll be able to pick it back up in that time. My professor even said that she’d help me find a bass to practice with, so… I think we can do it.” Zag said, confidently.

  


Hypnos  _ hmm _ ed. “I guess so…”

  


“I know so.” Zag asserted.

  


Hypnos nestled himself into his boyfriend’s side. “That sounds nice.” He murmured noncommittally, then yawned. “But can we finish this conversation tomorrow? I had a 9 AM this morning and I am  _ ex-haus-ted _ .”

  


Zag put an arm around him and chuckled. “You have to get up to go to bed.”

  


“Mmm,” Hypnos hummed. “No, this sofa is fine.”

  


Zag made a small noise of contentment and said, “Alright”, as he turned the TV back on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, tumblr is chashisabadasswitch, twitter is @books_n_stuff19, discord is cat boy zag#1312. if all goes well (if I find motivation and college doesn't absolutely kick my ass) maybe I finish my other drafts


End file.
